COLD CASE: KONOHA
by Ruby Proudfoot
Summary: Los hermanos Sabaku No intentaran descubrir la verdad tras la temprana y trágica muerte de Haruno Sakura, para lo cual deberan reconstruir los hechos sucedidos hace 7 años. Ligero OC.
1. Chapter 1

**COLD CASE: KONOHA**

By: Ruby Proudfoot

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE!!!

**DISCLAIMER: NI NARUTO, NI COLD CASE SON MIOS, SÓLO ESTE FIC**

* * *

En un pasillo cuyas paredes estaban pulcramente pintadas de blanco con líneas azules, se veía una gran cantidad de personas que caminaban con prisa y entre ellos se encontraba una hermosa joven pelirosa de 18 años de edad, la cual vestía una bata que portaba el emblema de la aldea en la que vivía con su nombre debajo.

"Dra. Haruno Sakura, se solicita su presencia en la oficina de la hokage"- se escuchó una voz muy conocida detrás de ella, la chica se giró haciendo ondear suavemente su largo cabello el cual acababa de soltar de una coleta.

"¿Para qué será esta vez? Estoy cansada…" – dijo la chica con un puchero.

"No tengo idea, fea, pero te está llamando" – expuso el pálido muchacho que portaba una máscara de ANBU.

"Ay, Sai, no podrías decirle que me mande el mensaje?".

"No…" – y le dedicó una de sus falsas sonrisas a la chica a quien le brillaron los ojos de rencor puro…

"Te odio, y no sabes cuanto"

"Eso, no es verdad, y tu lo sabes" – y ahí estaba de nuevo otra sonrisa fingida.

"Ay, ya cállate, no se ni para que me molesto" – dijo la ojijade mientras se disponía a ir rápidamente a la torre de la godaime. Una vez ahí, noto que no había nadie en la recepción así que fue directo a la oficina de la sannin.

"¿Para que me necesita, Tsunade-sama?" – le preguntó la chica.

"Sakura, - su sensei la miró emocionada- te tengo excelentes noticias"

"No me diga, - la joven puso los ojos en blanco – ¿cuántos turnos extra tengo que hacer ahora? – terminó con falsa emoción.

"Podrías dejar el sarcasmo a un lado por favor? – Dijo seria la hokage y luego explicó con cariño – es algo que te va a gustar…"

"La escucho"

"Pues, la noticia es que… -la rubia meditó sus palabras desesperando a la muchacha- vas a ser nombrada, directora general del hospital¿no te da gusto?".

"…" – un largo silencio se extendió en la habitación.

"Sakura?" – su maestra estaba preocupada así que se levantó a verificar el estado de la chica…

"Eso… es… GENIAL" – terminó de decir la chica con alegría – "Que gusto me da, Tsunade –sensei" – decía al tiempo que abrazada con fuerza a su mentora.

* * *

_Una semana después encontraron a Sakura muerta, flotando en el lago del parque de la aldea…_

* * *

**7 años después… **

"Hey chicos… - dijo Temari a sus hermanos al tiempo que le pasaba unas fotos –… ¿se acuerdan de esta joven?"

"A mí se me hace familiar su cara…" – señalo Kankurou después de observar detenidamente la foto y pasársela a su hermano menor.

"Ella era la amiga de Naruto…" – dijo el muchacho pelirrojo después de un momento.

"Ah sí… ahora la recuerdo…" – intervino el chico castaño.

"Haruno Sakura, una medic-nin prodigio, se consideraba una neo-sanin junto con Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, la encontraron muerta a los dieciocho años, hace exactamente 7 años, una semana después de recibir un ofrecimiento para un gran cargo en el hospital…"- la Rubia fue interrumpida por su hermano mayor.

"¿De qué manera murió?"

"A eso iba, Kankurou déjame terminar primero, no seas tan pesado, pues a ella la encontraron flotando en el lago del parque de la aldea, y aunque tenía diversos golpes, ella murió ahogada". – terminó la mayor de los Sabaku No.

"Bueno, pues manos a la obra…" – dijo el marionetista. – "¿Por donde comenzamos?"

"Según esto, al morir la chica, el cargo que iba a ocupar se lo concedieron a Yamanaka Ino, una amiga de la víctima, creo que deberíamos comenzar por aquí…" – Gaara intervino.

"Entonces¿Qué esperamos?".

* * *

**Interrogatorio con Yamanaka Ino…**

"Señorita, sabe usted para qué la llamamos?" – preguntó Kankurou a una rubia de 25 años, que vestía de manera muy elegante y estaba maquillada de manera impecable.

"Claro, asistiendo de nuevo a una total pérdida de tiempo" – dijo con desinterés y fastidio mal disimulado.

"¿Y eso a que se debe?" –inquirió el joven marionetista

"Por favor, no soy tonta, sino lograron resolver el caso de mi amiga hace siete años que me certifica que lo hagan ahora…"

"Pues si usted nos colabora, tal y como NO lo hizo hace siete años con nuestros colegas, tal vez podamos dar con el paradero del asesino de su "amiga", señora Yamanaka" – interrumpió bruscamente Temari – "O es que hay algo que no desea que nos enteremos…"

"Para nada" – la aludida hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia Temari.

**FLASH BACK…**

"Ino, Ino… - llamó una pelirosa con desesperación a la puerta de la casa de su amiga – ¡¡¡tengo algo muy importante que decirte, no podría guardármelo para mí por mucho tiempo o te juro que reviento… SAL, Rápido".

"Ya va, Ya va, no me vayas a tumbar la puerta, que la puse antesdeayer" – dijo la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"jiji, lo siento… –dijo sonrojada la pelirosa –…es que cuando me emociono no puedo controlar mi fuerza".

"Pues, deberías empezar a hacerlo" – dijo con una sonrisa cuando le abría la puerta.- "Bueno, y ¿cuál era esa noticia que estabas tan impaciente por contar?".

"¡¡¡Tsunade-sama me va a nombrar directora general del hospital!!!"

"Wow… Saku, felicidades, ya sabíamos que esto estaría entre nosotras, pero ganó la mejor" – la rubia la abrazó emocionada

"Ay, por favor, Ino, tu sabes que yo no soy mejor que tu, fue suerte, eso es todo"

"No seas modesta frentecita, todos sabemos que eres la heredera de Tsunade-sensei, tanto por habilidades como por fuerza, inclusive, la superaste en todo eso…"

"Gracias puerquita, pero no me alabes tanto, o se me van a subir los humos, jijiji…".

"Esta buena noticia hay que celebrarla, Saku-chan"

"No, que más quisiera pero no puedo, mañana tengo turno desde las seis, sólo quería compartirla contigo que eres como mi hermana…"

"Que forma de librarte de mí e irte a pasar la tarde con tu "dulce tormento"…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"- dijo la ojijade haciéndose la desentendida.

"Al Hyuuga por supuesto…"

"Neji? Jajajajaja, ok, no voy a discutirte eso por que tu eres imposible, mejor te quedas con ese pensamiento" – dijo la chica mientras se despedía con la mano de su rubia amiga.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"Y esa fue la ultima que la vi" – aseveró con determinación la Yamanaka

"Durante todo una semana? Ummm¿No era como tu hermana?" –insistió Temari irritando a la joven

"Ella y yo éramos personas muy ocupadas, y pues además del trabajo, Sakura tenía que empezar el papeleo de su nueva posición en el hospital…" - con tono molesto – "Bueno, si eso es todo, me voy" – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Adiós señora Yamanaka, la estaremos llamando" – dijo Kankurou, evitando que su hermana produjera un atraso en el caso.

"Si como sea, espero que sirva para algo esta vez…" – dijo la aludida saliendo de la habitación donde la estaban interrogando

"¿Qué opinas?" – le preguntó Kankurou a su hermana

"Que si todos son como esta chica, no vamos a resolver nada…– respondió aquella mientras se tomaba el café –… vamos a avisarle a Gaara, tenemos un nuevo sospechoso: Hyuuga Neji".

* * *

BUENO YA ESTA, ME DICEN SI LES AGRADA, LES PROMETO QUE LO RESOLVERE EN DOS CAPS MÁS, Y SI GUSTA SEGUIRÉ HACIENDO OTROS CASOS… 


	2. Cap:2 Caso Haruno

COLD CASE: KONOHA

**COLD CASE: KONOHA**

By: Ruby Proudfoot

**DISCLAIMER: DESGRACIADAMENTE NI NARUTO, NI COLD CASE SON MIOS, SÓLO ESTE FIC**

* * *

**CAP 2: CASO HARUNO**

* * *

"Hermano, tenemos información que podría sernos útil" – Mencionó Kankurou a entrar a la oficina de Gaara, quien lo miró fijamente.

**Interrogatorio con Hyuuga Neji…**

"Hyuuga Neji, líder del clan de los Hyuuga, uno de…", Kankurou comenzaba su respectiva perorata sobre lo que hacía allí…

"Vaya al grano, no tengo mucho tiempo para esto", le cortó el ojiblanco con seriedad.

"Está bien… ¿Conocía a la señorita Haruno Sakura?", Prosiguió el marionetista.

"Así es"

"¿Cuál era su relación con ella?"

"Éramos amigos"

"Pues según lo que hemos escuchado era algo más que eso, señor Hyuuga. Conoce usted la expresión: Amigo ratón del queso…"

"Adonde quiere llegar".- Le cortó nuevamente el líder de los Hyuuga.

"¿Pues no es obvio ya?, Quiero que admita que tuvo una relación sentimental con la antes mencionada.". Insistió el mayor de los Sabaku No.

"No seas ridículo", expresó aquel con altanería, "Sakura y yo éramos muy buenos amigos":

**FLASH BACK…**

Una sonriente muchacha llegaba a una imponente mansión. Al llamar le abre una linda joven de cabello azul oscuro con hermosos ojos expresivos de color perla…

"Hola Hinata, ¿está Neji?"- saludo amablemente la pelirosa

"Sakura… - Hinata dudó un momento - sígueme por favor"

"Ok"

La condujo al interior de la mansión, hasta una de las salas principales.

"Espera un momento, por favor, veré si está disponible"

Hinata fue hasta al patio que era el lugar donde usualmente se podía encontrar a Neji entrenando…

"O-onissan" – aquel la miró con frialdad, poniéndola nerviosa…- "Etto… Sakura te está buscando, ¿Qué le digo?"

"Iré enseguida"

Al llegar éste a la sala, la joven de cabellos rosados se levantó emocionada del lugar y abrazó al joven que acababa de entrar al recinto… Dejando a una sorprendida Hinata, no tanto por lo que hizo ella, sino porque su primo le correspondía a sus muestras de afecto cuando a ella por mucho le daba alguna sonrisa fugaz…

"Ay, Neji que gusto me da verte, estoy tan emocionada, que no pude esperar a verte en el trabajo para contarte…" – dijo mientras soltaba el abrazo.

"¿Qué pasa?", dijo él con verdadero interés.

"Nada importante, sólo que estas viendo, ¡¡a la futura directora general del hospital!!"

"¿Hablas en serio?", Neji reparó en la chica que tenia al frente, y luego agregó con alegría mientras la abrazaba: "FELICITACIONES, TE LO MERECÍAS!!"

"Lo sé", dijo la chica fingiendo arrogancia, luego quedó mirando seriamente a su amigo, le dijo: "Me extraña tu actitud Neji-kun, tu sabes perfectamente que sólo hay dos temas en las que no miento".

"Si, es cierto, no mientes, pero omites bastante información."

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"Sakura y yo teníamos una conexión muy extraña, es decir, al principio, cuando comencé a trabajar en el hospital, no tratábamos mucho, puesto que sólo teníamos ojos para la labor que estábamos haciendo, pero al ir pasando el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta cuanto teníamos en común y nos fuimos volviendo muy unidos, mas nunca tuvimos una relación del tipo que usted está queriendo insinuar"- expresó fríamente el Hyuuga mientras dirigía la vista al marionetista.

"Umm"- Kankurou lo miraba con desconfianza.

"Bueno, si eso es todo…"- comenzó a decir Neji, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"¿Cuál era el otro asunto sobre el cual ella no mentía?"- inquirió Gaara por vez primera en toda la entrevista

"Sus asuntos amorosos"- Dijo este con total normalidad, al observar al pelirrojo, supo sus intenciones- "¿Qué deseas saber?"

"Todo" – fue su respuesta.

"En realidad, no hay mucho que contar, desde que me volví amigo de Sakura, ella me habló de una persona en la que estaba interesada, desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, pero nunca me dio detalles exactos…"

"¿Quién era?"

"Ese es uno de los detalles exactos"

"¿Esa fue la última vez que vio a Haruno con vida?"- preguntó el chico de los ojos verdes aguamarina.

"No, puesto que trabajamos en el mismo lugar."

"¿Algún hecho en especial que quiera destacar?"

"Tal vez"- y agregó - "Unos días después de mi encuentro con Sakura, la señorita Yamakana Ino, se acercó a mi para comentarme cosas sobre Sakura que parecían triviales, pero pude darme cuenta entre líneas que, según Yamanaka, Sakura estaba teniendo un comportamiento fuera de lo normal en esos días"

"¿Fuera de lo normal?", esta vez fue Kankurou el que preguntó.

"Al parecer, y al preguntarle a Yamanaka, ésta se negó y dijo que eran impresiones suyas, al decir verdad, yo no noté ningún comportamiento extraño en Sakura, aunque en esos días no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella seriamente".

"Entiendo."- Gaara retomó la palabra - "Agradecemos su colaboración".

"Espero y resuelvan este caso pronto".

"Lo intentaremos"

Al irse Neji, Kankurou le comentó a su hermano: "Al parecer la señorita Yamanaka omitió información".

"Encargate de eso con Temari"- fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo

Más tarde, Kankurou y Temari, fueron al hospital, más exactamente a la oficina de la directora general.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? No tienen derecho…"

"Si rubiecita, fíjate que si que lo tenemos"- señaló Temari con un dejo de desprecio, arrojándole el poder firmado por el Hokage, en el cual se le pedía a todos los involucrados que colaboraran con la investigación.

"¡¡Pero si ya yo les conté todo lo que sabia!!".- explotó la aludida

"No, cariño, no todo"- prosiguió Temari, Ino la miró con odio.

**FLASH BACK…**

"Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estás un poco rara en estos días, te veo nerviosa y siempre estas evadiéndome, me tienes muy preocupada"- dijo la rubia a la pelirosa a la salida de la reunión en la que la nombraban directora general del hospital- "deberías estar feliz amiga."

"Es Sasuke"- respondió aquella quedamente. La rubia se quedó fría, sabía todos los problemas que había acarreado la presencia de este chico en la vida de su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa con él?", la ojiazul esperaba lo peor.

"Va a regresar a Konoha"

"¿Quién te dijo?" – Ino no lo podía creer

"Hace dos días Tsunade-sama nos mandó a convocar a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y a mí, y nos dio la información, que él quería reunirse con nosotros y formar nuevamente un equipo"

"Pero si son buenas noticias"

"No."

"¿A qué te refieres Saku?"

"Él no puede volver así no más y esperar que todo siga como sino hubiera pasado nada".

"¿Pero eso no era lo que querías?"- la ojijade miró al suelo, y la rubia prosiguió con irritación creciente - ¿Y que es lo pretendías que hiciera, Sakura?, ¿Que viniera de rodillas a pedirte perdón, se dieran un beso, se casaran, fueran a vivir a su palacio y fueran felices por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas?"

"No, es sólo que…"

"¿Qué?"- preguntó con desespero la Yamanaka

"No quiero saber nada de él"- dijo Sakura dejando notoriamente sorprendida a su amiga.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"¿Eso es todo? Ya yo no…" – Temari no confiaba en la chica que tenía al frente.

"Muchas gracias por su colaboración, esperamos que la próxima vez…" - Kankurou se adelantó a lo que sea que fuera a decir su hermana.

"No habrá próxima vez" – le cortó Ino

"OK, si usted lo dice"- respondió el chico, mientras prácticamente sacaba a rastras a su hermana de la oficina de la Yamanaka.

**Mas tarde en la oficina…**

"¿Por qué ella habrá ocultado esa información?"- el mayor de los hombres Sabaku No, estaba realmente intrigado.

"¿Y no es obvio?"- Le contestó su hermana, Gaara la miró fijamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Kankurou nuevamente

"Tenemos información sobre la relación que tiene Yamanaka con Uchiha."- Gaara intervino

"Es decir…" – Kankurou no captaba

"Es decir"- dijo Temari con descaro -"que la niña bonita no quería entrometer a su noviecito en este asunto".

**Interrogatorio con Uchiha Sasuke…**

"El Hokage me informó que solicitaban mi colaboración, ¿para qué me necesitan?"- preguntó el Uchiha al entrar a la oficina de Gaara.

"Estamos recopilando información sobre el caso Haruno"- fue la respuesta del menor de los Sabaku No.

"¿Sakura?"- el moreno tuvo un cambio fugaz de expresión a una melancólica o por lo menos esa fue la impresión de Temari.

"Sabemos que la señorita Haruno falleció dos días después de su reincorporación a las actividades de la aldea"- expresó el pelirrojo.

**FLASH BACK…**

"Sakura pero tenemos que intentarlo, no puedes ser así de dura con él"- Naruto intentaba convencer a su amiga sobre lo inadecuado que era su comportamiento ante la presencia de Sasuke.

"No, Naruto, te lo juro, no se como actuar ante él, para mí es un completo extraño"- la pelirosa se disponía a marcharse.

"No digas eso Sakurita - el rubio la tomó del brazo y la obligó a verlo a los ojos- mírame, tu sabes bien que él es nuestro amigo"- la miró por un momento y le replicó -"Bien, entonces, hazlo por mí: el futuro Hokage de la aldea, sabes que te conviene"- guiñándole un ojo. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa proposición.

"Está bien - aceptó ella - pero sólo lo hago por ti".

"Con eso me conformo, mira ahí viene"

Sasuke llegaba al punto de encuentro con ropa de ANBU, por recomendación de Tsunade, para evitar que alguien lo reconociera, y comenzaron a hablar sobre su situación, el pasado, presente y futuro de todo lo que significaba el antiguo equipo siete o más bien de sus integrantes…

"Bueno, Sasuke, Sakura, me tengo que ir, tengo una misión muy importante esta noche y en media hora tengo que estar en el lugar, así que nos vemos, - y dirigiéndose a Sasuke, agregó con emoción- amigo, me alegró mucho el hecho de que regresaras." – Y al mirarlo recordó algo – "Ah sí, Kakashi me informó que no podía venir, que pases por su casa… No vaya a ser que lo esperes por pensar que esta retrasado. Nos vemos chicos."

Al marcharse Naruto, Sakura dijo: "Ok, eso es todo por hoy así que yo me…"- se disponía a irse, pero un brazo se lo impidió.

"Sakura…"- dijo el Uchiha en un susurro casi inaudible.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?"- le dijo con una voz carente de emoción.

"¿Por qué estas así?"- dijo el moreno con verdadera curiosidad

"¿Así como?... Ah, entiendo, verás, existen sustancias llamadas hormonas Sasuke, y te hacen crecer…"- explicó la chica mientras se trataba de zafar del abrazo.

"Muy graciosa, pero no me refiero a eso, y bien lo sabes" – él aspiró el aroma de su cabello, al menos algo no había cambiado.

"No, para que te fijes, no lo sé, ¿a qué te refieres?" – la chica logró su cometido y se volvió para verlo directo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué te comportas tan indiferente conmigo?"

"Disculpa, ¿se me notó mucho? Pues verás Sasuke, - ella resaltó el nombre para que él notara la ausencia del kun, que durante su infancia jamás faltó al momento de dirigirse a él- ya no soy una niña, y me cansé, me cansé de esperarte y de todo lo que traía implícito el hacerlo. Yo sufrí mucho por ti, Dios sabe cuanto, pero gracias a Él un buen día me di cuenta de que no valía la pena llorar por alguien a quien no le importó todo lo que se hizo por él, para hacerlo feliz, y se fue detrás de un rencor sin sentido, pisoteando los sentimientos de las personas que dieron todo o estaban dispuestas a hacerlo por él". – Sakura estaba descargando todo el dolor que había guardado dentro de sí durante esos siete años- "Traté de persuadir a Naruto, pero tú sabes más que nadie lo terco que es, y jamás se resignó al hecho de que te hubieras marchado para siempre de la aldea…"

Sasuke ya no escuchaba: "Si me importó- dijo el moreno con voz apenas audible- ¡¡CREES QUE YO NO SUFRÍ AL IRME DE AQUÍ!!"

"¡¡PUES BIEN MERECIDO QUE LO TIENES!! JA, ME ALEGRO Y NO SABES CUANTO".

"Te desconozco Sakura"

"Tu nunca me conociste"- Y diciendo esto se marchó con rapidez.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"No la volví a ver desde ese día, ni siquiera fui a su funeral porque sé que eso ella hubiera querido"- y agregó con dolor -"Me odiaba y no la culpo, porque le hice mucho daño, a ella y a Naruto".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vaya" – fue lo único que dijo Kankurou al escuchar el relato del Uchiha de boca de su hermana.

"Si, la chica era temperamental. Sasuke se veía abatido pero eso no lo libra de las sospechas, aunque todavía nos hace falta investigar…" – aseveró Temari.

"Tal vez fue un crimen pasional"- dijo el marionetista después de pensarlo un rato, sus hermanos lo observaban- "Quiero decir, llega Sasuke, Sakura se desequilibra, piénsenlo, tal vez ella le dijo eso por todo el dolor y la rabia que sentía en el momento, pero todavía sentía algo por Uchiha, y confundida decide acabar con la relación que estaba teniendo en el momento y pues, su novio, ¡¡plass!! Presa de los celos, la mata." – dijo dándole emoción y mucho misterio al final

"Que tonto"- Temari se expresó

"Algo de sentido tiene"- Gaara lo defendió- "Pero para saber si eso fue lo que sucedió, primero debemos saber con quien estaba Sakura en esos momentos".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji estaba sentado en el patio observando la fuente, pensando en todo la situación que se estaba dando en el momento, cuando lo llamaron:

"Señor Hyuuga, lo solicita un tal Sabaku No Gaara"

"Hágalo pasar"- dijo sin ver al sirviente.

Al llegar el pelirrojo al patio, siendo conducido por el sirviente, notó la preocupación en el rostro del moreno.

"¿Cómo va todo?" – fue el recibimiento del Hyuuga

"Difícil de contestar esa cuestión"

"¿A que has venido Gaara?"

"Necesito nuevamente tu ayuda, Hyuuga" – respondió, por lo que éste lo miró dubitativo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Así que cree que es ese tipo?" – Temari ya estaba de mal humor, llevaban poco más de una semana y no tenían nada aun.- ¿Y si él tal Hyuuga nos ha mentido todo este tiempo?"

"Si, según todo lo que Haruno le había contado a Hyuuga, él es el que más se amolda a las descripciones, y no, Temari, él no seria capaz de mentir, no en este caso, confío en él y sé que el Hokage también".- contestó Gaara a su hermana.

"Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder" – Kankurou no perdía el optimismo por resolver el caso. "¡¡A INVESTIGAR!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara estaba en la oficina del Hokage, dándole a conocer los últimos adelantos de la investigación, pues el segundo era uno de los más interesados en su resolución.

"¿Y de verdad, crees que fue él?" – El rubio hokage demostraba preocupación ante las palabras de su amigo, temía que hubiera convivido con un asesino esos últimos siete años.

"No te puedo asegurar nada Naruto"

"pero Gaara…"- El rubio iba a replicar algo pero el sonido de las puertas al abrirse lo interrumpió.

"¿Me buscabas, Naruto?" – preguntó un joven moreno con una sonrisa falsa.

"Si, Sai, te mande a llamar porque solicitan tu colaboración en el departamento de casos no resueltos…"

"¿Sakura?" – el chico preguntó algo sorprendido.

"Exactamente" – Dijo con una mirada triste el rubio.

"Sai, necesito saber donde te encontrabas la noche en que murió Haruno Sakura." - Soltó sin más Gaara.

"¿Te refieres a que si estaba con ella?"- inquirió el moreno

"Tal vez…"

"Si, estuve con ella, pero no fue durante mucho tiempo, ya que tuve una misión fuera de la aldea esa noche"

"Veo"- la voz del pelirrojo contenía algo de sospecha.

"Tengo un testigo" – afirmó el chico mientras miraba al Hokage.

"¿Naruto?" – Gaara lo interrogó con la mirada.

"Eh… si, lo siento Gaara, se me había olvidado. Esa noche estaba en una misión con Sai…" – Dijo el Hokage mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

**FLASH BACK…**

"Y entonces, ¿le dijiste eso a Sasuke?"- Naruto no podía creer lo que oía. - "Con razón no ha querido hablar más del tema. Menos mal que me prometiste que lo ibas a tratar bien"

"Jijiji, lo siento, todo el asunto se me salió de las manos Naruto, ¿me perdonas?" - Sakura lo miró con ojos de corderito que va para el matadero.

Naruto la contempló - "¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo, Sakura-chan?"

"Pues no sé…"

"Lamento interrumpirlos", alguien salió de entre los árboles - "Naruto, la Hokage nos necesita enseguida para darnos las instrucciones de una misión secreta…" – Y miró a Sakura- "Ah, con qué estás aquí también Fea"

"No me llames así, ¡¡shannaro!!" – Sakura se irritaba con facilidad, influencia de su maestra.

"Bueno Sakurita, Me tengo que ir… Nos vemos, Sai voy por mi ropa de ANBU y llego donde la vieja…" – Y diciendo eso desapareció

"Yo también me voy, fea"

"¿Y que esperas?" – le gritó la pelirosa

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"¿Y eso fue todo?"

"Si, según lo que recuerdo si, bueno, no, fui a mi departamento, me cambié, llegué a donde Tsunade-Obachan y allí estaba Sai, en eso no duré ni quince minutos".

"¿Seguro?"

"Pues si…" – el rostro de Gaara demostró algo de decepción ante las palabras de Naruto. Y este pareció meditar por unos minutos, y de repente dijo: "Bueno, hay otra cosa que vi, pero no sé si tenga alguna relación". – Gaara levantó la vista interesado.

"Dime"

"Bueno, al irme a donde Tsunade, vi a Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, a las afueras del parque, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien".

"Ummm", Gaara estaba extrañado

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hyuuga Hanabi, la menor de los Hyuuga, hermana de Hyuuga Hinata, esposa del actual hokage, fue vista cerca de la escena del crimen… perfecto"- Kankurou estaba seguro que pronto se pondría fin al misterio.

"¿Qué le pasa a este hoy?" – Temari seguía con su mal humor. Gaara se limitó a observar a su hermano mayor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una chica de unos 20 años aproximadamente, de ojos perla, cabello negro y bastante guapa llegó al departamento…

"¿Hyuuga Hanabi?" – Temari preguntó y al ver que ésta asentía le dijo- "Acompáñeme por aquí, por favor.".

Al entrar a una habitación que decía "Interrogatorios" en la entrada, Temari le indico a la jovencita que se sentara y aquella obedeció acompañado de un quedo "Gracias".

"Bien. Señorita Hyuuga, ¿sabe usted por qué está aquí?"

"Si, mi hermana me comentó que era una investigación sobre lo que le sucedió a una amiga de ella, Sakura"

"Entonces la conocías"

"Muy poco, sólo la veía cuando iba a casa, ella frecuentaba mucho a mi primo, y pues también, a Hinata, pero mucho más a Neji".

"Hanabi, tenemos información que andabas merodeando cerca del lugar del crimen la noche en que aconteció éste".

"Si, es cierto, Hinata me recordó cuando fue eso"

"La escucho"- la rubia la miraba con interés

"Esa noche yo estaba acompañando a mi hermana a averiguar ciertos elementos que necesitaba para su próxima misión, al regreso acortamos camino usando el parque…"

"Disculpe señorita, pero cuando la vieron usted estaba sola".

"Si, a eso iba, verá, nosotras íbamos charlando muy animadamente, cuando de repente mi hermana me dijo que regresara a casa, que ella llegaría mas tarde".

"Y eso a que se debió"

"No tengo la más remota idea, pero se escuchaba muy afectada, no lloraba, pero podría jurar que en cuanto me alejé lo hizo".

"¿Y usted la dejó sola?"

"Ella quería estar sola, además pensé que consolándola solo la haría mas débil, o por lo menos eso me decía mi padre cuando me lastimaba durante mi entrenamiento". –dijo la chica con un dejo de pesar

"_Que crueles son estas personas"_ pensó Temari y preguntó -¿Y cuando pasaron por el parque usted no vio a la señorita Haruno o a alguna otra persona?

"No, como le dije, hice caso a la petición de mi hermana y me fui directo a casa"

"¿No vio a su hermana llegar a casa?"

"No, era muy tarde, y tenía una misión muy temprano al día siguiente" – dijo la chica poniendo fin al interrogatorio.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ahh" - dijo Temari al ver a sus hermanos -"Sólo nos queda hablar con Hinata y no creo que nos vaya a aportar mucho".

"¿Y por qué piensas eso?" – se aventuró a preguntar Kankurou.

"Ella es muy tímida y pues, no sé, no me da confianza."

**Interrogatorio con Hyuuga Hinata…**

"Señora Uzumaki Hinata" - Dijo Kankurou con zalamería – "Lo que cuentan de su belleza no le hace ni un mínimo de justicia a su persona".

La chica se sonrojó violentamente.

"Etto… Gracias" – fue lo que alcanzó a decir.

"Ay, déjala en paz Kankurou" – dijo una fastidiada Temari, quien prosiguió – "Señora Uzumaki, ¿usted conocía a la señorita Haruno?"

"Si" – dijo Hinata mientras frotaba sus manos nerviosamente en su falda.

"¿Podría decirme cuando fue la última vez que la vio con vida?"

La chica se puso más nerviosa aun… -"Pues…"

**FLASH BACK…**

Hinata iba con su hermanita hablando animadamente sobre las misiones que habían tenido en esos días. Se dirigían a casa y decidieron tomar un atajo por el parque de la aldea.

"Sí, son muy interesantes, pero la Hokage me dijo que…" – Hinata se interrumpió al ver una escena que ensombreció su rostro…Naruto, su novio, estaba de rodillas ante Sakura y le daba algo que había en un cofre, ella lo aceptaba, se abrazaban… y no vio más, no pudo.

"¿Qué pasa hermana?" – Le preguntó la menor al ver ese cambio tan repentino de humor.

"Na- nada Hanabi" – mintió, sin éxito

"A mi no me engañes hermana que te conozco bien. ¿Qué pasa?"

La mayor de las Hyuuga no soportó más y se echó a llorar – "Ya te dije que nada, po- por favor Hanabi, de- déjame sola".

"Hermana…" – insistió la menor

"¡¡Que me dejes sola!!" – gritó Hinata tomando por sorpresa a su hermanita.

"Bien, bien, te dejo" – dijo mientras se alejaba de su hermana y susurraba para si – "No sé porque tanto jaleo…" – y de repente se callaba.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"¿Y qué fue lo viste?" – Preguntó Temari extrañada - ¿Tenía que ver con Sakura?".

"Si".

**FLASH BACK…**

Hinata estaba llorando en el puente del parque, cuando alguien llegó.

"¡¡Hola!!"– Era Sakura quien se notaba bastante feliz por algo, pero al no tener respuesta de su amiga insistió con preocupación – "¿Hinata?... ¿Qué te pasa?" – La chica volvió a ignorarla, entonces ella se acercó a ella, y al tocarle el hombro, Hinata la empujó bruscamente, un sonido metálico chocó contra el concreto –"¿Qué tienes nena?"

"¿Y tu me lo preguntas?" – Dijo la chica con despecho, Sakura estaba sorprendida – "Eres una cínica".

"¿A qué te refieres? De veras que no entiendo nada…"

"Claro, hazte la desentendida"

"Yo, aun no entien…" – decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Te vi con Naruto" – soltó con dolor la chica y comenzó a llorar quedamente.

Sakura comprendió ahora – "Ay no" - susurró

"Si Sakura, yo lo vi todo, sabías perfectamente que Naruto es mi novio y aun así me haces esto, ¡Pensé que eras mi amiga!" – Y la chica rió con amargura- "Claro, pero si yo siempre he sido una tonta, todos estos años, ustedes dos me hicieron creer que por fin había alguien que me entendía y quería, como no pude darme cuenta, que ciega he sido". – Sakura intentó decir algo pero Hinata la interrumpió – "Pero sabes que Sakura, no voy a permitir que nadie se burle de mí… no de nuevo" – dándole la espalda dispuesta a marcharse.

"Natita…" – Sakura la llamó en un hilo de voz.

"¡No me llames así!" – chilló la chica.

"Déjame explicarte… por favor" – al escuchar la súplica de la pelirosa, la Hyuuga se detuvo.

"Naruto me va a matar"- comenzó a decir Sakura.

"Algún día me tenía que enterar Sakura, ¿o es que planeaban mantener este teatro toda la vida?"- Había veneno en la voz de Hinata.

"¡¡Naruto te va a pedir matrimonio!!" – dijo la chica al no ver salida.

Hinata no lo podía creer – "¿Qu- qué dijiste? No me tomes por tonta, so yo los vi".

Sakura tragó en seco y continuó-"El te ama, Nata, y se quiere casar contigo, Pronto". – Al no recibir respuesta, o mejor dicho no esperar a que dijeran nada, prosiguió –"Él estaba, o mejor dicho, está muy nervioso con todo este asunto, me dijo que quiere hacerlo a la manera tradicional: Quiere pedirle tu mano a tu padre. Pero me confesó que tu padre lo pone muy nervioso y por eso me citó esta noche…".

"¡¿Qué?!" - Hinata estaba en shock.

"Lo que viste esta noche Hinata…" – Sakura reconsideró lo que iba a decir- "…mejor dicho, Naruto me pidió que lo guiara, es decir, que le enseñe a como dirigirse ante Hiashi, con diplomacia, digo, y pues, aprovechó la ocasión para practicar conmigo lo que tenía que decirt…"- A Sakura se le cortó la voz y comenzó a llorar- "Y fue hermoso Nata…"

"Sakura…" – la chica comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

"No llores…" – le pidió la chica de los ojos color jade, reflexionando entre risas al rato –"Mira quien lo dice, si me he puesto a chillar yo también como una niña pequeña" – Sakura abrazó a Hinata durante un rato– "Por fis… ¿te puedo pedir algo?" – Hinata la miró con curiosidad – "No se lo digas a Naruto" – la Hyuuga asintió quedamente.

Sakura se enjugo las lágrimas – "Ya vamonos a casa, ¿no? Mañana será un gran día".

"si, tienes razón". – fue todo lo que pudo decir Hinata

"Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa" – Dijo Sakura, y en el camino a casa, y de repente pareció recordar algo y empezó a buscar con algo de premura en sus bolsillos – "Ves adelantándote tú, tengo que buscar algo".

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

"No, no es necesario… insisto, ve a dormir, a sido una noche muy ajetreada para las dos". – le dijo la chica dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

"Es-esta bien" – Hinata se disponía a irse –"¿Sakura?"

"¿Sí?"

"Muchas gracias"

"No hay de que…" – volvió a sonreír.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"¿Eso es todo?" – Preguntó Temari con desgano bastante notorio, puesto que ya había predicho la importancia de ese interrogatorio.

"Ehh… pues si" – Hinata se sentía avergonzada por no poder colaborar más.

"Muchas gracias por su colaboración señora Uzumaki, la llamaremos cuando tengamos más información". – Kankurou intervino con una sonrisa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Y bien? – preguntó Temari a sus hermanos con irritación, al discutir sobre las últimas investigaciones.

Gaara meditaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras tanto Kankurou dormitaba en una silla, durante las últimas horas…

"¡¡Despierta haragán!!" – le gritó finalmente Temari a Kankurou, mientras lo tiraba de la silla en la que tomaba la siesta.

"¿Qué te pasa mujer? ¿No ves que estoy pensando? Tu si…" – se calló al ver la expresión asesina de su hermana – "Bueno, y díganme, que piensan de esto…"

"Pues, por lo que nos contó Hinata…"- comenzó Temari

"Señora Uzumaki…" – la corrigió Kankurou siendo fulminado con la mirada al instante.

"Como iba diciendo, hay que hacer una sucesión cronológica de los hechos que ocurrieron el último día de la vida de Sakura…" – finalizó Temari.

"Buena idea… veamos…" – dijo Kankurou mientras escribía en una pizarra:

8 am – 8 pm : Sakura estuvo todo el día en el hospital,

8:30 pm – 10 pm: cita con Naruto en el parque.

10 pm – ¿11pm? : Charla con Hinata.

"Bueno, y pues, no creo que haya llegado a su casa" – dijo Kankurou, Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

"No tenemos nada, ahí hay algo que nos falta, que nos hemos pasado por alto" – Al escuchar las palabras de Temari, Gaara abrió los ojos.

"Tienes razón" – la secundó el pelirrojo – "Hemos ignorado varios detalles…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, cuando alguien tocó.

"Hermano – dijo Temari – ya llegó la persona que estabas esperando".

"Dile que pase al interrogatorio".

"De acuerdo"

Gaara llegó a la habitación de interrogatorios y se quedó observando a la persona que estaba ahí, necesitaba hacer unas aclaraciones.

"Buenas…"

"No, creo que sea necesario el que se le explique la razón por la que se encuentra aquí…" – Gaara comenzó, al ver asentir a la persona prosiguió- "sólo quiero saber como lo hizo."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Sabe perfectamente a que me refiero… veras, me preguntaba quien querría matar a esa chica, pensé que alguien muy inteligente o muy suertudo, al escoger a alguien que poseía tantos móviles para ser asesinada, pero esta persona no contó con algo, una pequeña imperfección de tiempo…"

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Solamente que tú, Hyuuga Hanabi, asesinaste a Haruno Sakura" – dijo el chico con total serenidad, agregando – "No contaste con que alguien te hubiera visto en la escena del crimen…".

"¿Qué?" – la chica no podía creerlo.

"Naruto te vio en el parque cuarenta minutos después de, según tu, haberte ido a casa". – la chica se quedó callada y él prosiguió – "Tu también presenciaste la misma escena que tu hermana después que dijiste que te ibas a casa, pero te quedaste, esperando que tu hermana se fuera a casa, y aprovechar la oportunidad para vengarte de Haruno, pero el por qué no lo comprendo bien".

La chica comenzó a llorar – "¿Por qué, preguntas? ¡¡Porque estaba aburrida de ver a mi hermana sufrir!! Después de tantos años se soportar humillaciones por parte de papá, Hinata encontró en Naruto el cariño que se le negó en el hogar, Naruto la hizo tan feliz, y…"- prosiguió calmándose un poco- "yo no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, yo no iba a dejar que Sakura se interpusiera en la felicidad de mi hermana con el hombre que amaba."

**FLASH BACK…**

Sakura buscaba desesperadamente en el puente, donde juró haber escuchado el sonido del objeto al caérsele…

"¿Qué buscas?" – le preguntó una voz casi infantil.

"Hanabi, ¿qué haces aquí? Ehhh, pues un anillo…"

"¿Cómo este?" – la chica le lanzó la prenda a Sakura.

"Si, gracias…"

"Es un anillo muy bonito"

"¿De verdad que si?" – dijo Sakura mientras le daba la espalda para ponérselo y observarlo cuidadosamente.

"Si, así es" – dijo la chica en un tono de voz, bastante extraño, que no pasó desapercibida por la kunoichi de cabello rosa.

"¿Qué te pasa Hanabi?" – inquirió la chica extrañada.

"Vas a pagar por todo el daño que has hecho…" – susurró la niña con determinación.

"¿Daño? ¿Hanabi de que estás hablando?" – Sakura se giró y vio como la joven Hyuuga activaba su Byakugan y la golpeaba rápidamente usando su juuken, la pelirosa sintió un calor recorría su abdomen, brazos y piernas, que dio paso a una oleada de dolor, ella trataba de evadir los golpes de Hanabi pero su cuerpo no respondía – "¿Por qué haces esto?" – preguntó a la morena con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ya tu sabes porque lo hago…"- comenzó Hanabi a decir mientras arremetía nuevamente contra la otra chica, quien se apoyaba contra el barandal del puente, para no desplomarse, intentando evitar el nuevo ataque, pero fue inútil; al verla en esa posición, Hanabi sonrió y le dijo –"Esto es por Hinata" – dándole un golpe en el pecho, lanzándola al agua.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un joven moreno estaba en el puente de la plaza principal de la aldea, observando el agua correr…

**FLASH BACK…**

"Yo también me voy, fea"

"¿Y que esperas?" – le gritó la pelirosa

"El beso de despedida" –dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

"Serás tonto" – la chica hizo un intento de golpear al moreno.

"Si, por tu amor feita…" – El joven La esquivó con agilidad abrazándola por la cintura.

"Mira Sai..." – la chica se soltó.

"Sakura" – el chico la miró con seriedad, mientras se arrodillaba – "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

La chica no se movió, de Sai, esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Sai después de un incomodo silencio.

La chica comenzó a llorar.

"¿Tan mala es la propuesta?"- el chico sonrió con tristeza

"Sí"

"¿Si? Ok entonces no lo haré de nuevo". – dijo mientras desaparecía entre los árboles.

"No, tontito, SI ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO!!" – exclamó la chica emocionada.

De repente, Sai salió de Dios sabe donde, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.

"Te amo Sakura"

"Y yo a ti". – y mientras él se alejaba le gritó - ¡Mañana será un gran día, le contaremos a todos! ¡Adiós cariño, que te vaya bien!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

OOOO, Por fin…. Terminé… Yujuuuuuu jijiji, no me maten…

.-'Maria J.'-. : Muchas gracias, me encanta que te haya gustado, espero que lo sigas haciendo y sip, voy a seguir poniendo más casos, claro teniendo en cuenta, que los otros no han ocurrido.

DARLA ASAKURA: Bueno, si, ya ves que Gaarita resolvió el caso… ahí tienes jiji…

ThE PaXxIs sTaR GiSeLlE: pos como ves a mi también me gusta bastante esta serie, aunque últimamente no me la he podido ver… TToTT. Ah si, ya te agregué a mis contactos, siento no haberlo hecho antes, pero en que ando medio ocupadilla, jijiji sorry!!

linux-chan: jajaja, ok, aquí tienes, algo tarde, pero llegó… espero y te haya gustado

mariharunoDehyuuga: Si, murió pobrecilla, el próximo caso le tocara a otro, y ¿¿como así que de Hyuuga?? Neji es sólo mío!!

Esme-chan TS-DN: Yo tambien creo que deberían pagar por anunciar (si me supiera el horario lo diría) TToTT

SasuSaku-NejiTenten: Sip, ya Giselle me había dejado review, deberíamos hacer un grupo sobre fanático de Cold case en Fanfiction.

kurenai-sensei: Gracias por adorar el fic… y a mí… nah toy bromeando

Caspian123: Muchas gracias por leer, espero y sea de tu agrado.

Y A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!! Nos vemos en la próxima!!


End file.
